


Changing Seasons

by airebellah



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (not a/b/o), Age Difference, Anal Sex, Breeding, Frottage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, No mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Switching, bottom!tony, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah
Summary: Peter’s gaze couldn’t help but be drawn down in fascination. He ran his hands all over the expanse of Tony’s stomach, fingers carding through the dark hair covering the man’s skin. “So… flat,” he sighed. Biting his lip, his brows pinched together as he tried, and failed, to squeeze an excess of flesh. His fingers only bit into the hard muscle beneath.Tony snorted, playfully swatting on Peter’s hands. “What, would you prefer it big and round?”(A side effect of Peter's spider bite includes going into heat.)





	Changing Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some more breeding, only this time with Peter being the one wanting to breed tony. This... kinda became more bizarre than hot. Hopefully some of y'all will like it ;)

“Uh.. Pete?”

It was the jolt of Tony’s hips that had Peter’s head snapping upward. “Huh?” he mumbled, belatedly taking in Tony’s sweaty, indignant expression. Because… right, they were in the middle of having sex (in fact, Tony’s cock was currently buried inside his ass), and Peter had momentarily zoned out.

“What the hell has you so distracted?” Tony asked, grunting with each thrust of his hips -- which were much harsher now, as if in punishment.

Peter’s gaze couldn’t help but be drawn to the original source of his fascination. He ran his hands all over the expanse of Tony’s stomach, fingers carding through the dark hair covering the man’s skin. “So… flat,” he sighed. Biting his lip, his brows pinched together as he tried, and failed, to squeeze an excess of flesh. His fingers only bit into the hard muscle beneath.

Tony snorted, playfully swatting on Peter’s hands. “What, would you prefer it big and round?”

And --  _ oh _ _. _

Peter’s eyes squeezed shut, head tilting back and jaw dropping open as an orgasm hit him  _ hard _ and out of the blue. He was still gasping when he came to, eyes blinking owlishly as he took in the thick, white ropes of his come splattered all over Tony’s chest and stomach -- and the man’s slightly startled face.

“Well… that was something new,” was all Tony said, before he flipped the teen over and fucked him into the mattress. But even with Tony’s seed slowly slipping out of his hole, and one orgasm himself, Peter wasn’t satisfied.

As Tony rolled over to go to sleep, Peter’s leg hooked over the man’s hip and he began to frot his still-hard cock against Tony’s backside.

“Tony.” He was already breathless with need. “Y-y’know how sometimes, you said I could…?”

There was a muffled groan, then Peter was handed the bottle of lube. “Yeah, kid, go for it.”

He prepped the man with shaky fingers, and his cock was already pushed halfway in when he froze. “Tony, I, uh…” He had to close his eyes and take a few slow, deep breaths before he could speak. “I forgot the condom.”

Both of them were clean (well, Tony had been checked -- Peter had been a virgin), but Tony usually asked Peter to wear a condom if he topped, simply because the teen had a tendency to come too quick, and the latex barrier helped dull his pleasure.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t a problem tonight; if Tony had thought he would get a quick fucking and then get to doze off to sleep, he had been sorely mistaken. Peter couldn’t say why tonight was any different (though the prospect of his stamina increasing was exciting to him), but despite Tony’s significantly longer refractory period, the man had time to harden and come once more before Peter finally spilled inside him.

 

Tony was used to Peter staring at him in the lab. It was a habit that had, admittedly, decreased since the two had started dating, so the teen no longer had to stare at him with a forlorn, unrequited desire. Nonetheless, there were times when Peter would get “lost in thought” (so he said), staring at Tony’s face. Or biceps. Or  _ ass _ _. _

But today was… different.

Peter could not take his eyes off Tony’s _stomach_ _,_ to the point where Tony was forced to subtly pat himself down. “Has your old man packed on a few pounds, kid?” he asked with forced levity. Alright, it had been a _few_ weeks since he had stepped foot in the gym, but surely having wild sex with an insanely flexible teenager multiple times a day burned a lot of calories.

Peter's nose scrunched up as his gaze finally pulled away. “Don't call yourself that,” he said. And then, with a curiously  _ disappointed _ sigh, he added, “No, you look the same.”

Tony was willing to leave it at that. If something was bothering Peter, the teen would eventually come around to confiding in him. With that thought in mind, Tony lost himself in his work. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but when he next glanced across the room, he swiped away the partially formed holographic blueprints before him.

“Pete?”

The teen didn’t look up from the papers scattering the desk before him, didn’t even seem to notice  the man striding toward him until Tony’s hand on his forehead had him jumping. “Jesus, kid, you’re burning up.”

Peter’s eyes were glassy, and his gaze unfocused, as he looked up at Tony. “I feel kinda weird, Tony,” he stage-whispered.

“I can tell, bud,” Tony said as he wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulders. “Why don’t we get you to bed, huh? I’ll see about getting a doctor.”

“Mm, only want you,” Peter murmured, pushing off his stool and straight into Tony’s arms.

“I know, kid, and you can --” Tony cut off when he realized exactly what Peter meant. It was impossible to misinterpret, seeing as the teen was currently rubbing his hard little cock into the man’s thigh. “Peter,” he sighed, brushing a soothing hand through the boy’s fever-dampened curls. “Now is not the time.”

“I know, Tony, I just --” Hips stuttered against Tony’s as the boy whimpered. “Been thinking about you all day, ‘nd I _need_ you, Tony.”

Ostensibly Tony agreed, if only to convince Peter to get into bed.

He really should have known better.

First, they barely made it out of the elevator; Peter had spent the entire time rubbing Tony’s stomach and rutting against his thigh. In fact, Tony had only managed to snap Peter out of his weird  _ humping-daze _ by mentioning their need to get to bed.

Tony had been far too generous in thinking he could wrestle the boy into bed, stay with him until he fell asleep, and secretly call a doctor.. Instead it was _Tony_ who was wrestled into bed (onto his hands and knees, in fact), as Peter pawed at his hips and midsection.

“Please, please,” the teen insisted when Tony swatted his hands away from his fly.  _ “ _ _ Fuck _ _ , _ Tony, it  _ hurts _ _.” _

Tony had, honestly, intended to fight more. But the desperation in Peter’s voice was painfully clear -- and the boy seldom swore, in battle or bed. Those two things combined had Tony deciding to take another course.

“Okay,” he acquiesced, brushing away Peter’s fumbling fingers only to replace them with his own. An orgasm, at least, would probably knock the kid out.

Tony proceeded to have the weirdest sex of his life -- and that was  _ saying _ something.

Peter barely let him move a muscle; his face was buried between Tony’s shoulder blades, hot enough to burn the man’s skin. There was a hand, at all times, splayed across the man’s stomach, stroking and squeezing and patting. His other hand remained on Tony’s hip, grip just shy of bruising; but if Tony dared push back into Peter’s languid, half-hearted thrusts, he was held down.

Most of the time Peter’s murmurs were smothered by Tony’s skin, but a few times he was able to hear.  _ Need you. Fill you up. Gotta -- ‘m gonna breed you, Tony. _

“It’s okay, kid,” he soothed in response. “You got me. I’m not going anywhere.”

Once again, Tony was surprised by Peter’s sudden increase in stamina; the pace was much too lethargic to bring the older man to orgasm, but Peter came three times and showed no signs of slowing down. To his surprise, the boy’s fever seemed to be going down, but he couldn’t tell if it was simply his skin adjusting to the heat.

“Kid, I want to see your face,” Tony said.

At first Peter only grunted, but slowly Tony eased out of the boy’s grip and rolled onto his stomach. The teen whined when he was forced to pull out, and the force of Peter’s initial thrust back inside had Tony groaning. Much like the night before, Peter’s attention was immediately focused on Tony’s stomach.

“Tony, Tony,” he panted desperately. Thankfully, his face was noticeably less flushed and his eyes much clearer; but the determination in frown was almost startling. “I need -- please,  _ shit _ _ ,  _ I need to come inside you.”

Tony bit his tongue from snapping, _You already have. Three_ _times_. Instead, he reached out a hand to stroke along the boy’s back. “Okay, sweetheart,” he comforted. “Fill me with your come, Pete.”

Peter’s entire body shuddered with his orgasm, face scrunching up as he lurched forward. And Tony,  _ finally _ _ ,  _ felt his cock ache at the sight. A little more pressure on the boy’s back encouraged Peter to lean further forward, enough to hit Tony’s throbbing prostate. 

“Fuck, kid, that’s good,” he coaxed. “Just like that.”

The teen whined, wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and brushing his nose along the man’s pulse. “Gonna fill you with babies,” Peter whispered, gently enough that Tony almost thought he misheard. But then the boy groaned and said, “My babies, _fuck_ , Tony.”

“O-Okay,” he agreed, so thrown off that he actually  _ stuttered _ _.  _ “Think you can go a little faster, Petey?” At least he could get an orgasm out of this bizarre situation.

It was a struggle to reach down between them, considering the way Peter’s front was absolutely glued to his; but he managed to fist his cock to stroke in time with Peter’s thrusts.

“That’s it, good boy,” he murmured. “You want to breed me, is that it, Pete?”

And Peter  _ cried _ _ ,  _ hips jerking uncontrollably at Tony’s words. He heard a muffled  _ yes _ and  _ need to. _

“Fucking fill me up, then, baby,” Tony continued. As Peter’s thrusts began to gain speed, he could feel a tightness spreading through his stomach and back. “Want your come inside me.”

He shifted a bit, throwing a leg over Peter’s hip and, oh --  _ “ _ _ Fuck _ _ ,  _ just like that Pete, you’re going to make me come,” he groaned. 

Fisting Peter’s hair, he pulled the boy’s head from the crook of his neck. Most often it was the look on Peter’s face that ultimately brought Tony to orgasm; today was no different. The boy’s half-lidded eyes and ruddy cheeks, lips swollen and juicy red from biting back his moans -- Tony craned his neck to mash their mouths together in a sloppy kiss as he slathered both their stomachs in come. A tug on Peter’s locks had the boy joining in orgasm, pushing so harshly deep that his balls slapped against Tony’s ass, as if he were afraid of any come accidentally escaping.

Only after a prolonged moment did Tony dare to ask, somewhat trepidatiously, “You feeling okay?” He wasn’t sure his ass could take anymore; he was nearing middle age, after all, and didn’t benefit from a mutation.

To his utter relief, Peter gave a faint nod from where his face was pressed against Tony’s chest. Lifting his head, he shot the man a shy smile. “‘M sorry,” he murmured. “I dunno, just sometimes in fall I get --” He groaned and hid his face once more.  _ “ _ _ Horny _ _ , _ but it’s never been this  _ bad _ before, I swear.”

Tony nodded gravely. “I often have that effect on people.”

Peter only snorted, playfully slapping the man’s pectoral. “Shut up,” he groused.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr for more of my Starker ficlets, to submit requests, and geek out with me over these dorks.](http://airebellah.tumblr.com)


End file.
